


Sleeping Arrangements

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: A Sister and her Brothers [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone causes Athos problems when he's trying to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

Athos hated stakeouts. He hated them almost as much as he hated doing paperwork, simply because the involved him having to avoid alcohol for a full day. Though there was also the problem of sleeping arrangements during stake outs.   
Right now, the four of them were in a room overlooking the deal that may or may not happen tonight and may or may not allow them to arrest their target. Sufficed to say, Athos hadn’t been pleased when Treville ordered it. His mood hadn’t improved when he saw the room. 2 double beds.   
It wasn’t that Athos disliked his friends. He loved them. The problem was he didn’t like sharing beds with them. Usually Treville would book the room with that in mind but today, as they unloaded their equipment onto one of the beds, Athos decided Treville hated them.   
This stakeout would involve2 of them watching the street before switching around midnight. And because the room only had the 2 beds in it, it meant they would have to share.   
When it had just been him and Porthos, these problems hadn’t occurred. The odd times Athos had been forced to share with the bigger musketeer had been, for lack of a better word, disastrous.   
Porthos was a big man and subsequently took up a lot of the bed. This wouldn’t have been a problem if the beds were bigger. Because of this, Athos nearly always fell out of the bed when sharing with Porthos. And the odd time he didn’t was only because Porthos rolled over in his sleep, effectively pinning Athos in place. After the second time, waking up with Porthos half on top of him, Athos had refused to sleep in the same bed as Porthos. Ever again.   
Aramis was a different hell entirely. When they’d first ended up sharing a room together Athos had felt awkward not knowing how he was supposed to act around the woman. This hadn’t been helped by the fact that Aramis seemed to revel in teasing them and her nightwear was only, slightly, suitable for modest company. This had resulted in Porthos and Athos refusing to sleep in the same bed as her for months.   
Eventually, Aramis had realised what they were doing and forced Porthos into a single bed. Thankfully by now she’d stopped teasing them and instead had taken to wearing their old clothes in bed. Thinking he might be fine sleeping with Aramis, Athos hadn’t argued. She was slim so he wouldn’t full out of the bed and if she stayed on her side everything would be fine. Except when Athos climbed in, Aramis attached herself to him. It didn’t seem to matter if they started off at separate ends. Either way, in the morning Athos would have a warm body plastered to his back like a second skin, or she would be tucked into his stomach her hair getting everywhere.   
Quickly realising an easy solution, Athos made Aramis and Porthos share. M That had worked brilliantly. Aramis would end up cocooned against Porthos’ broad chest and Athos didn’t have to worry about being crushed or attached to an unwanted body heat. Except now there was D’artagnan. Which meant Athos had to share.   
“You’re with me.” Athos grunted at a confused D’artagnan. With any luck the younger man wouldn’t cause any problems. They took first watch, leaving Porthos and Aramis to get some sleep.   
When it was time to wake the two sleeping musketeers, however, Athos was starting to regret his decision. Wasn’t the unknown worse than the known and hadn’t he thought Porthos and Aramis wouldn’t be terrible to sleep with before actually doing the deed. But it was too late now. D’artagnan had woken Porthos and Aramis and was now getting situated in the bed.   
“Stay on your side. Of the bed.” Athos grunted, climbing onto his side of the bed. D’artagnan didn’t cuddle up to him and was slight enough to not end up pushing him off the bed. All in all Athos was feeling pretty smug at having chosen a suitable person to sleep with.   
That was until he woke up shivering at 3 in the morning. D’artagnan had stolen the covers.   
As Athos rolled over, having attempted and failed to steal them back, he swore he was never ever sleeping with anyone else again. Be damned if that meant he was sleeping on the floor from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet but wanted to lighten the mood after the last addition. As always please review and say if there are any one shots you want doing :)


End file.
